1. Field
The following description relates to an air conditioner including a control box assembly capable of efficiently utilizing a space inside a control box and easily performing inspection and repair of a circuit unit disposed in the control box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner is a device that keeps indoor air comfortable using a refrigerating cycle so as to be suitable for human activities. A main configuration that constitutes the refrigerating cycle includes a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, and a blower fan.
A case that constitutes the exterior, a heat exchanger disposed in the case, a blower unit that forcibly causes the air passing through the heat exchanger to flow, and a control box assembly in which components to control the air conditioner are disposed, are provided to the air conditioner.
The control box assembly includes a control box, a printed circuit board (PCB) substrate fixed into the control box, and a cover that opens/closes the control box. Each component inside the air conditioner is electrically connected to the PCB substrate.
A control box assembly according to the related art is fixed to and installed at one inner side of the air conditioner and a PCB circuit and the like are stacked in the control box. When an obstacle occurs in the PCB substrate disposed on the control box assembly, the control box assembly is separated from the air conditioner so as to perform repair or component replacement.